The Beginning
by Tabby9990
Summary: While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. - Leonardo da Vinci / Isaac's story of loss, danger, love and horror. Isaac wakes to find his parents and brother gone. He mistakes a undead for a injured man and was nearly eaten alive. He has to learn how to survive and quick. With the help of his new found group, he travels in hope to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

It was cold, so freezing that my body felt numb. I couldn't move, I didn't even want to open my eyes.

No, one more minute in bed, just one. Moaning, groaning I knew it was time for school. I had to get up now.

Pushing my lifeless body up, I forced my eyes to open, even though they felt as heavy as rock. First a blur, then clarity, my bedroom in the crazy state I left it. Yet, something was different. In shock, I push my body up and out of bed. Something had changed; sitting on the ground was a filled suitcase, my clothes has been roughly stuffed in. Who ever did this was in rush, and no memory came to me of packing.

"Mum?" My throat burned as the word fell, what was going on?

My speech had difficulty leaving my mouth, each try gave me nothing but meaningless screeches. Why couldn't I speak?

It was so chilly in this room, it felt like a window was open.

As I looked around I could see none, each securely closed. Although, one of which was covered with long planks of wood, each one had been nailed safely in. I drew closer, studying the work. I don't remember this ever being here.

Through the planks I could get a glimpse of outside.

"What? What the hell?" Forgetting the problems with my voice, I coughed, my strained voice tight and itchy.

Outside the sky was a dark murky grey, as if the sky was one giant cloud of pollution. The sun tried to burn through, but had no luck battling the dirty mist. Had someone set off a bonfire? The ground was a reflection of the sky, the grass dry and dying.

What was going on?

I couldn't see a single soul, no moving cars or birds in the sky. It was so incredibly silent, the loss of notice felt alien to me, it rang in my ears like a strange abnormal buzzing.

Is all of this a dream?

"Mum? Dad? Kyza?" I tried to push the words out, but I just couldn't. It was so painful.

I pulled my door open and charged up to my parents room. It was empty, the bed was unmade, the wardrobe open and empty, and all my mother's photo frames had disappeared.

My heart began thumping again my ribs, I could hear it alone in the silence. What had happened here?

I moved to Kyza's room, hoping for better luck, but that too had been ripped apart and left empty.

Maybe everyone's downstairs, sitting quietly in the kitchen.

I coughed a hello but there was no returning noise. The kitchen was empty and from the looks of it, had been for a while. The surfaces were dusty from the lack of use and the fridge radiated a horrific odour.

Running around, room to room I found nothing more, only less. Each time my heart dropped and had me breathless. The house was completely empty and had been ransacked in a mad rush.

I returned to trying to cry out, call out, shout out their names, but nothing but my own screeches broke the silence.

When searching the dining room, I came across a large bowling bag. It was open, but heavy. Someone must have left it in the run, and from the look in side it seemed like they may have needed it. Guns, fifteen of them. They must have been my fathers, but I never knew he owned this many. I recall him occasionally cleaning out his small pistol, but never as many as these. It seemed to be a mix of rifles and shotguns.

I felt dirty holding them, as I searched through the bag for any signs. There were none. Just weapons.

The front door had been left open, just slightly ajar, but still open. The door-handle was cool in my hand as I slowly pulled in further open.

I coughed from the smell, a rotting animal, something was decaying. It stung my nose, I squeezed it in horror, trying to breath though my mouth rather than my nostrils.

Flies flew in through the door; I looked around to find the smell's source.

The front yard was a mess of dead flowers tangled in between dark weeds and nettles. The car was still outside the garage, but the doors were open.

Mum? Dad?

I ran up to the land rover, praying that they were there. The boot was empty, no bags. The front seats were also.

I recoiled in disgust, the smell was more dominate over here. I had to brace myself, hoping that I wouldn't vomit.

From the front drivers seats, my eyes caught onto something, in the back passenger. Moving closer, I began to see it more closely. No, no, no, I screamed and pushed myself away. Breathless, crying in horror. Tears felt hot on my cold skin. Why? Why?

This has to be a horrible hell-like nightmare.

I charged back into the house, slamming the door closed behind me. Pushing the lock across, I ran to the sitting room grabbing the bag of guns and hid behind the sofa.

Wake up, wake up. I couldn't catch my breath, the tear kept coming. I wiped them away with my shaking hand. I couldn't keep still, my whole body was moving, as if it was trapped in a crazy fit.

Wake up, wake up. Please.

The ugly images began to float back to me, each scared me so much that words could not explain. He was dead, a fleshless crumbling network of bones. Kyza, my sweet brother. I knew it was him, his dinosaur t shirt was hanging on his shoulder and the outline of his rib cage could be seen underneath the cheap fabric. In his hands, he held a book, yet another library loan.

The tears began to run my eyes dry, they were left sore and itchy. I rubbed them slowly at first but I found myself to be scratching at them after a few silent seconds. I want to take away the image, burn it, scratch it out of my eye. No matter how much force I put into it only agonising pain came. The image was still prominent in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - We Have A Long Way To Go

I had no idea how long I had been here for, but I had found it impossible to move after what had happened in the car.

I hadn't woken up. I tried falling asleep and hoping that when I awoke, I would be back to the normal world, but it never worked.

I had to get out the house. Everything about this place, I can't explain it. It brings nothing but ugly memories to the surface and I don't need that right now.

Breathing in deep, I pushed myself up and pulled the bag of guns up with me. I heaved it up onto my shoulder and bent over with the weight. Why was this so heavy?

I returned to the kitchen and searched the cupboards, it was empty except a packet of pasta, two tins of sweetcorn and one of baked bean. Taking the tins, I ran to my bedroom and picked up two random t shirts and underwear from the suitcase. After pushing it all deeper into the bowling bags, I took out a shotgun. It felt cold in my hands, and I pulled down the forend to check for bullets. Two. My father had taught me a while back about the safety rules needed to use a loaded gun and about how to reload. He use to hunt, and he'd always promised me that one day I would join him on his explorations, but that day never came.

I walked past the land rover, begging myself not to take a second look. It wasn't worth it, I didn't want to take another glance. I would come back for him, burying him or something. Right now though, I had to find my parents.

The street was completely abandoned and the town, itself, was soundless. Cars had been left in the middle of the road and doors left open. The electricity line that usually cracked with energy, hung motionless and muted. The sky was still full of dark mist, was that smoke I smelt?

I carried on walking down the street, swerving empty cars and lifeless bicycles.

"Hello? Anyone?"

My voice had returned to me, but my throat still burnt from misuse.

No reply, no noise whatsoever.

It was like something out of a movie. It was all too freaky to believe. Had to be a dream. Had to be a dream.

Suddenly a shuffling of feet, made me jerk. I swerved round to find a man. He was walking towards me, hunched and slow. He was as skinny as a twig, looking fragile and dirty. His clothes torn and grey in this dark daylight. Wait. Was that blood? He's hurt himself, should I help him?

The man let out a slow groan, he looked in pain. I slowly walk closer to him.

"Hello? Can you help me? My mother and father are missing. Where is everyone?"

He rose his head to the sound of my voice. It wasn't till then did I get a clear view of his face.

"What the hell?"

I moved away, step by step backwards.

He growled again, teeth baring.

I turned round and ran, ran as fast as my slow legs would let me. I could feel him running behind me, I could hear him roar.

Screaming, panting, holding tight onto my shotgun. I had to get help.

I shouted out, but there was no reply, except the roars that felt closer to me then ever. I turned round to find him getting close, hands reaching out, trying to grab onto my arms. His tongue flicked up and down his teeth, licking what looked like blood.

Crying, I ran into a nearby house that had a open front door. Charging up the steps on the porch, I pulled the door around to close me in.

It was banging on the window, roaring and screeching. I locked the door and pulled a chair from the dining room, as support.

Tears rolled down, I was going to die. It wanted me dead.

The thing kept kicking at the window, soon it was going to crash the glass.

"No, please no!" I scream, which only excited him.

I suddenly remember the shotgun in my hands. As I pulled it up to level, I chocked up a few tears. With my shaking hands, I tried to steady it. The monster just kept on screeching and banging on the window.

Slowly and carefully I pulled the trigger. The force pushed my arm back, as the bullet flew. It shattered the window and went through his jaw. He groaned as blood seeped out of the wound, the bullet forced his head back and it cracked away from his neck. He fell.

Without further warning I ran, straight to the back door. To my disappointment, it was locked.

I turned round, the thing was still on the ground and motionless, he had to be dead.

I began searching the cupboards and drawers for the keys, but had no luck. It had to be here somewhere.

The cracking of glass, made me freeze in shock. I was not alone. Quietly I ducked under the kitchen table and held onto the shotgun tight as I sat there. The sound carried on, someone or something was moving around the broken window. The noise changed to footsteps, slowly walking on the wooden floor. I sat shaking, as I caught sight of a set of feet. They were in pieces, shredded skin and dripping with blood.

Splat. Splat. Splat.

The blood fell, leaving pools on the wooden floor.

It hissed, spat and stumbled over his feet.

It was searching for something.

I raised the shotgun up and focused. Pulling back the trigger, I began to shiver nervously.

Bang! The thing roared as the bullet cut his leg into two. He collapsed onto the floor and stayed there shaking. Dark blood started to seep out. Taking this as my cue to run, I pushed the chairs away and pulled myself up. I had to exit through the front door, the back was a death trap.

Something suddenly grabbed onto me and started to pull. I turned round to see the thing on the floor aiming his open mouth at my foot, his boney hands rapped round my legs.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking at him, trying to shake him loose.

Yelling, I hit him on the head with the butt of the shotgun, it went through his rotting flesh. Three, four, five times more, each hit creating a deeper dent in his head, but he still continued to pull.

I growled and reached over to the kitchen worktop, pulling a knife out of a nearby stand. Twisting round, I plummeted it into the skull and pushed it further down. The crunching of bones could be heard under the skin, as I wiggled the blade about. The thing's mouth paused and his grasp lessened. He stopped.

Kicking him off of me, I dropped the bloody blade on the floor -it clattered on the boards - and as I looked around, I realised I was surrounded by blood.

"Wow man, you're lucky that thing didn't bite you."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. A large, bearded man stood at the door. His face was surrounded with dark long hair, you could hardly see his features through the curtain of black. He was wearing a lumberjack jacket and thick heavy boots. In his large hands, a rifle was rested.

He began to speak again, but as I started to feel dizzy, his words became distorted.

"Man, we have to go" He pulled me up and held me. "Don't zone out, focus. We have a long way to go."

**Want to find out what happens next? Part 3, 'Blame It On Me' is now up and ready to read. Check it out and thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Blame It On Me

"Wait, wait up!" I tried to run on my twisted ankle but it was proving to be difficult. The thing had pulled it hard enough to nearly take it off of my body. It was still aching and hard to walk on.

The man was way ahead and had told me several times to hurry. I had failed to catch up.

"Come on, other wise you are out here for undead bait, mate." He turned round and breathed out a sigh when he saw how far behind I had become. "Do you want me to carry you?"

I pushed on, ignoring his question.

He walked up to me and picked me up in his arms, "Don't get used to it, okay? We still have a while to go."

He began walking -carrying me- at double the pace I had been going.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I kept watch for more of those things. None had seemed to appear yet, but we were taking a side walk, opposed to the main street.

"There is a small kindergarden around here that we are seeking shelter in." He informed me.

"Are there other people there?"

"Yes.."

The noise of snapping twigs, silenced him. He stooped and looked around. Then after a few seconds, he carried on walking but this time, at an even faster speed.

"There are seven of us in total, technically nine, because we now have you and Mona is expecting her baby soon."

There was silence between us for a while. He carried me out of the lane and through a back yard of a restaurant. From there, he continued carefully round a small supermarket. Every few minutes he would check around him for warnings.

"I'm going to have to put you down soon, I can't carry on holding you up." He warned.

"Can you please explain what the hell is going on? Now. I need answers. Where are my parents? Also what are those things?" I demanded.

He sighed and stopped round the back of two trash bins. Carefully, he let me down and indicated for me to follow him.

"Those 'things' are what we call the undead. They are our love ones who have risen. Everything has changed from the world you remember. Trust me." He stopped at a tall metal fence, which he lifted for me to climb under.

Suddenly a moaning could be heard. We turned to find two 'undeads' watching us as they walked closer.

"Get through the fence now!" The man hissed.

I did as he told me, bending down in the mud and rolled under the wire.

"Come on! Come on!" I shouted, shaking the fence. "Get over here!"

He ducked down to climb through, but the undeads were speeding up.

Reaching into my bag , I pulled out a small, heavy pistol. Trying to breath out steadily, I aimed it at the undead's neck. Missing my point, the bullet spun into it's stomach. It carried on walking, this time jumping onto the fence. He dropped on the man and let out a roar. Trying the best I could, I pushed back down on the pistol's trigger, hoping I would not hit the man. They both screamed as the bullet shot through the undead's head, leaving him lifeless. The second was creeping up quick; knowing he had little time, the guy pushed himself further under the wire fence and managed to get onto the other side.

When I helped pull him up, I noticed his shoulder was covered with blood.

"Is that your's or it's?" Indicating the bloody shoulder.

He flinched and collapsed on onto the floor.

"He didn't bite me. He didn't bite me. He didn't bite..." The guy kept repeating it over and over, as he lay of the grassy bank.

Getting down beside him, I tried to reassure him that they were safe.

The undead was shaking the wire fence in anger, he growled and spat hungrily.

"Come on we have to get out of here." I told him, pulling his body up and resting his arm on my shoulder. He was limp and faint-looking; I bit down on my gum, in frustration. What if he doesn't survive? Bleeds out?

I shifted him and put my arms around him, stabilising his weight. "Come on, show me where to go."

**Want to find out what happens next? 'Empty Towns' is now up. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Empty Towns

"Fuck."

Blood was seeping from the wound quickly. I tried to cover it with my hand, but the red thick liquid was dribbling through my fingers, making it hard for me to keep it there.

"Go round here" he pointed to a small path through the woods, "we're getting closer."

"We betta be, because you need help and you need it fast. I'm so sorry..." I began, but he waved the words away.

"Don't be, you had to do what you did, otherwise we would be having a very different conversation, right now." He breathed out faintly.

"The bullet was meant to miss you, I didn't mean..."

"Stop!" He commanded, "no, more on this subject."

I pulled him up further and carried on walking. He was getting heavy and my legs were exhausted, but we had to continue on.

He looked round my shoulder and sighed. "It's too quiet, where are they all?"

I pushed him closer as he began to drop. The weight was becoming too much.

"Come on quickly, where do I go now?" I asked as we reached the side of a road.

"Up here, but keep to the side, don't walk in the centre, we have more of a chance of being spotted." He pointed up the road. In the distance a group of buildings could be seen between the trees.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked him nervously

"Kind of, just carry on and don't think about it." He told me as we limped up the lane.

The woods were too quiet, so silent that it was extremely chilling.

Trying to take my mind off of it, I asked "What's your name? I never asked before."

"Carter. Cater Mathew Dove. And your's?"

"Isaac Armstrong"

We were nearly to the end of the road and were getting closer to the town. The sky was dirty and dark, giving us little light.

Carter stumbled for a second, then recovered himself.

"We're getting closer, just hang on." I reassured him, even though I didn't have the faintest idea where we were.

"Tell me your story." He grumbled.

We had reached the outskirts of the town and just like the one before, it was empty. We dodged the many cars that were stable in the road, trying our best to keep quiet.

"Well, I woke up one day without any idea of what had happened. My house had been turned upside down and my family had disappeared. I later found my brother in our car..."

I paused, not wanting to carry on.

He looked up at me and asked gruffly, "where is he now?"

I breathed out heavily and tried to avoid his stare. "Well...well... He's dead."

We walked past house after house in silence. Stumbling and groaning in pain, Carter was finding it hard to move on.

There they were, undeads. Standing around a empty car, smelling the car seat and wheels. I paused, Carter groaned in frustration. I hissed for him to stay still and silent. Confused, he looked around; that's when he saw them too.

I pulled him around and we ducked behind a large van.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to him.

Carter put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

Knowing we had little time and not many options, I pushed his head down and under the van. He groaned in anger and tried to stop me, but once he was under, there he stayed motionless.

Moving round to the boot of the van, I had a clear view of the five undeads. Unzipping my bag, I uncovered two pistols, but as I searched around for ammo, I realised I had little left. Many of the boxes were empty. From checking the two guns, I discovered they were both full up.

I pushed the large pistol under the van to Carter, who took it.

Remember what he had told me, aim for the head to stop the brain.

I gulped down the wave of vomit that was emerging. My hand had started to shake again.

"Carter, I've changed my mind." I whispered "I don't want to do this."

He grumbled for me to shut up.

"Please Carter" I begged "I don't want to die."

"What else is there to do?" He hissed, pulling himself up from under the van.

I helped him up and together we sat motionless behind the van door.

"We could just find a back route. Behind the houses, away from this. Just think, you have a dead arm and we have little ammo. We're out of luck." I tried to persuade him. "I can't do this, my hand won't stop shaking. I'm so tried."

"Be quiet" he hissed. The crunching of gravel under shoes, stopped us. They were moving. We waited. Hours seemed to pass, before we checked to see the coast was clear. The things, seemed to have spotted something further up, and together as a group they were moving to see what it was. They were groaning and hissing hungrily.

Carter looked at me for a second and nodded.

"It's time." He pointed to a large two story house that had been painted a disgusting yellow , "there is a path round there to cut across, but we are going to have to cut across the street without them seeing us."

"Can you run? Do you still feel too faint to walk?" I asked

"I'm fine! Now let's hurry."

We picked up our bags and moved around the van. From there we rushed over to a small rundown car and ducked down, under the door. The undeads didn't seem to have noticed just yet. We moved from car to car, watching out as we went. When we finally reached the path, we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't stop shaking." I told him as we checked round the corner to see if we had been followed.

A loud noise growled suddenly. When we turned around, a large undead was running towards us, up the path. His arms were huge and covered in thick veins that were on the surface of his skin. His half mutated head, moved as his jaw opened to show off his rotting teeth.

Frozen to the point, I couldn't get myself to reach for my gun and he was charging closer and closer, his hands out ready to grab me.

Bang! BANG!

Two shots were released. Each one came from behind me and entered the undead's head. Splitting his skull, blood spurted out like a water feature, drenching me in it.

"Go' go, go!" Carter commanded as the undead fell.

Behind us, we could hear the roar of the pack. They had heard the commotion and were hunting us out.

Carter grabbed my arm and ran down the path, pulling me along. We made a sharp turn left out onto the opposite street and carried on running. I turned round to see about seven undeads charging after us.

Bang! Bang! I steadied the pistol and shot two in the head. Both collapsed, leaving five still chasing us.

"Quickly this way!" Carter pulled my arm sharply round another corner and round the back of an alley. "We're nearly there, but we can't guide these walkers to the building otherwise we will put the others at risk. We have to divert them elsewhere."

"Okay"

**To find out what happens next, read 'Let Me In' which is now up! Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Let Me In

"Round here!" Carter commanded.

The air was hot and sticky, making us sweat like fools. I often found myself tripping and stumbling over my own feet as I ran. We were tired. Stuck in a wild race.

I followed him around a curve, and we made our way to the town's sherif department. Carter told me it was empty - had been ransacked - and was the perfect place to store these undeads.

We could hear them upon us, getting closer. Too close for my liking.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, as we pushed past dead bodies and fallen trash cans.

"We need to find a way of locking them in..." He paused, mid-sentence.

We were getting closer. I could now see that the lights inside were all switched off and the font door was wide open.

I looked up to him and asked "what were you going to say?"

He looked around his shoulder and then grabbed onto my arm. He pulled me on, telling me to hurry. "I'm. We're going to burn the building down."

When we reached the porch, Carter turned round and pointed his pistol up, to the sky. He pulled the trigger and the gun boomed. The bullet shoot out into the air, leaving the gun smoking.

The undeads screeched. Out from the surrounding houses, more appeared. Each one looking as hungry as the next.

We rushed into the building, leaving the door open. Carter pulled me through the reception, and the hall.

"Go round the back." He told me "the oil will be hidden there, near the gas canisters. Bring it to me and fast."

I pushed past him and rushed through the offices and store-rooms. I quickly found an exit to the back, pushing the bar down and out, sunlight flooded in. In the back courtroom, stored in a large rack, several oil cans stood. Jackpot.

It was heavy and awkward to hold, but the thought of all those undeads in the reception, pushed me onwards.

Carter held the door open for me and told me to give him the can.

He begun spilling the oil, around the reception door. When he finished, he pushed the door open and began emptying the oil in there. The undead tried to grab him, but before they could do so, I followed him and shot several in the head. He pored extra on the dead bodies . The undeads were flooding in, each one climbing upon the other.

I grabbed onto Carter's arm and shouted for him to go. He followed me out the door, but before we got there, he threw back a lit lighter. We ran out the door, as the fire behind us started to enfold.

I blocked the door with a table, to stop any from escaping round the back. The heat was spreading and already almost too unbearable to deal with. We chased the fresh air, ending up out the back. We climbed to gate and pushed on, through the yards of several houses.

"I opened a few of those gas canisters, once the fire reaches, BOOM!" I informed him.

He laughed, " We did it, boy! We did it!"

Suddenly Carter dropped to the ground and started to groaning loudly. He grasped his bloody wounded shoulder and screamed out.

I looked around. The fire must be growing, we had to get moving to get away quick enough.

"Carter. Carter! We have to go now, come on!" I told him as I began pulling him up.

He was so god damn heavy.

Balancing his weight onto my own, I walked his faint body down the path.

"Where to now?" I asked him.

As I helped him over a fence, he told me to go left.

Eventually I managed to get him to the street with the Kindergarden, but he was faint and hardly in shape to go on.

"You've lost too much blood." His wound was in a sanguinary state. The blood had been constantly dripping from the gap in his skin. It was blue with dark broken tissues.

The sight made me gag.

He pointed to a brightly coloured blue bungalow, that was decorated with paintings of flowers and butterflies. I'm guessing this was a kindergarden... or a self help centre.

We stumbled over to the doors. They were locked and it looked dark inside.

"Are you sure this is the correct.."

He noodled.

I knocked on the door first softly then harder, when no response had come.

After the fourth attempt, a sudden flash of movement could be spotted through the door window.

"Hello? Hello? Please help! I have your friend here, Carter! He's injured, please help.." I shouted out, my throat straining with exhaustion.

A flashlight. A flashlight began moving, it's beam of light pointing in my direction.

The door opened revealing a young man. He had tanned skin and a messy mop of dirt hair. In his hand, he held a flashlight.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled.

"I'm..."

He spat at my shoe and looked straight into my eyes, "I don't care, it was a rhetorical question, douche bag."

Starring at Carter's wound, he must of realised he had no choice but to let me in.

He guided us into a small room, that had carpet on the ground and finger painting stuck on the walls. The floor was inhabited with blankets, cushions and rugs. I guess this is where they slept.

"Through here." He mumbled

We walked through the classroom into a large kitchen area. Sitting at a large plastic table were six people. Each one watched us as we walked in; some remained on their chairs, others ran to help.

A tall woman ran out the room, returning seconds later with a blanket in her arms.

We placed Carter upon it.

"He was caught in a gun shot. I was aiming for the undead that was on top of him, but the bullet went straight though it's body, into Carter's shoulder. I carried him here." I tried to explain to them, but they waved me off and ordered for me to keep away.

Feeling guilty for the mess, I walked out the room to find silence. Silence is what I needed to think.

**To find out what happens next, read 'Team' which is up and ready to read! Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Team

There was a tiny room filled with toys and beanbags, which I was guessing was for storage. It was quiet, no one was in there.

Taking my place on a large yellow cushion, I sunk into it and let a sigh. I can't even remember the last time I had sat down. It wasn't till now that I realised how tired I was. My legs felt like heavy bags of sugar and I struggled to lift my arms. If I could only sleep.

The door burst open and the flashlight guy came stomping in. He watched me, waiting for me to say something.

I remained silent.

He coughed then spoke, "Tell me what happened."

He didn't seem angry this time, only frustrated. So, I spoke.

I told him how Carter had found me and helped me get here, but we had a few problems on the way. I described how we blew up the sherif department and how Carter got injured.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet around and then said, "yeah, probably."

His stupid answer annoyed me, he acted as if he didn't care!

"What's your name?" He asked.

I looked up at his face and told him "Isaac."

He nodded and informed me he was called Kamesh. He then carried on and told me he was born in India but moved to America after his father had been given a job here.

"Right.." I was shocked he was telling me all of this, I had only met the guy.

He nodded once again and then told me to follow him.

He lead me back into the kitchen area. Carter was still on the floor and now surrounded by people. Each one was whispering to one another and the room was hot with tension.

"Can you help him?" I asked.

They turned around, shocked to hear my voice.

A older man with blond ashy hair and stubble replied, "we have managed to take out the remainder of the bullet fragments, but he has lost a lot of blood."

Worried, I asked him what would happen next.

He didn't know. Nobody did.

"You hungry?" Kamesh asked, looking over at the Carter's body.

"I don't know if I can ever eat again. I may have just killed a man!" I hissed at him, throwing my hands in the air.

He suddenly pushed me, making me stumble back but I eventually managed to keep my footing.

"What the hell was that for?"

He shrugged, "you were freaking out."

My face begun heating up and I tired hard to keep my trembling fists down. What a asshole.

He walked away swiftly, ignoring my anger.

Frustrated, I sat down at the dining table and watched as they worked on Carter, knowing I couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey." A petite woman came and sat down next to me. She flicked her dark black hair behind her shoulder as she turned to look at me. For a while I didn't speak, she just watched me with her giant round eyes.

"Hello." I eventually replied.

She nodded at Carter, "thank you for saving our friend. We may not seem like it, but we are very thankful."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her hands. She kept twitching her fingers and rubbing them against each other. Was she nervous? Stupid question, everyone was.

"Um, yes. Okay, thank you. Cool." The words started flooding out of my mouth without reason. I could feel my cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.

She flicked her hair again and began twisting strands round her fingers. She watched me blush, smiling.

I turned away and returned to watching Carter.

"That's my sister." She pointed to a woman with a giant stomach and short brown hair. She then smiled, happy that she had caught my attention again.

"Is she the pregnant one?"

She laughed, "yep! Her name is Mona and mine's Roselyn. Don't forget it."

Roselyn winked at me, then got up from the table and walked away.

I watched her as she walked to her sister, put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Roselyn then looked around to me, catching my stare.

I quickly looked away. Once again, my face were on fire.

They had stitched up Carter's shoulder, but he was still out cold.

Kamesh and a woman had rushed to the front of the kindergarden with guns and wooden boards. Mona had told me that a group of undead were passing and currently around the building. Kamesh was going to take some out and then make a barricade for the door.

I suddenly remembered my bag of guns that I had left in the hall, when I was carrying Carter. Excusing myself from Mona, I went to go and find it.

I came across it behind a few dusty cardboard boxes. I began searching through, checking nothing was missing.

" I didn't do anything!" A voice could be heard in a nearby room. A female.

"You stay with me, bitch." It was a male voice, but I didn't recognise it.

"You can't control me."

Slap! The noise echoed down the hall.

"How dare you hit me!" He shouted, " I should have never of saved you from those undead. I should of left you to be ripped apart."

"You are a bastard, Benjamin" she shrieked. Footstep could be heard. She was running away.

Looking around the corner, I caught sight of a tall skinny man with his arm in a cast. He stood for a while in silence, his back was to me and he seemed to be starring at the ground. Suddenly, he turned around and spotted me.

"What the hell did you just hear?" He spat

I shock my head, but he began walking towards me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him forcefully. He was breathing heavily as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't poke your nose into what isn't your business, new kid. Otherwise, the next time I catch you doing it, I will punch it in. Understand?" He spat at me.

I nodded, finding it had to respond. He had me hanging so far from the ground that I couldn't reach it with my feet. His tight hold had me breathless.

"Please, I promise." I whimpered like a coward. I began to worry that he was going to smash my face in. He looked mad enough to.

After a few seconds, he let me loose. Falling to the ground, I scrambled to grab my bag. Before I could get to it, he had already gone.

**Want to find out what happens to Isaac next? 'Dead End' is up! Hope you enjoyed reading! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Dead End

The rain made it hard to sleep. It was heavy and hadn't stopped for the last hour. A soft patter of raindrops on the roof would of sent me to sleep, but this was so loud I couldn't hear myself think.

We were all trying to sleep on the pillows and rugs that were laid out on the floor. Mona was tightly rapped with a blanket, as if she was trying to hide or appear invisible. Her legs were pulled up to her large belly, and she had her arms around them. Maybe she was cold? Or scared.

Carter was still in the kitchen and Benjamin was keeping watch on him. I hope he wakes up soon. I feel like a stranger in this group, like I don't belong. None of them really seemed to be happy with my presence. I guess I had only been here a day. What did I expect? That they would all be hugging me and calling me a hero.

I shot Carter, I'm sure they want my head.

Roselyn lay in front of me, she had her eyes close but I could see faintly in the moonlight -that shone through the thin curtains - her mouth was moving. She was mumbling to herself. Maybe she spoke in her sleep. Her body was totally still and motionless, her mouth though was forming words.

"Help..help me Lord."

I could barely make out the words. She breathed them so lightly, that she probably couldn't hear them herself.

Was she praying?

After a while, I gave up trying to get to sleep. Soundlessly I escaped the bundle of cloth over me.

I needed food.

Tiptoeing over the dormant bodies, I managed to reach the door to the kitchen.

It creaked as I pushed it open. A few people shuffled and moved around, the noise frustrating them. I lightly closed it behind me, and ventured to the food storeroom.

I felt a bit bad for taking these people's food, but I hadn't eaten anything for about two days, and the lack of food was making me tired and weak.

They had hundreds of tins each carefully labeled. Surely a kindergarden wouldn't store this much food. They must have stolen this from the surrounding neighbourhood.

Taking a tin of tuna and peas, I cracked each open and dug in.

My stomach welcomed the food happily, but I still felt empty.

BANG BANG BANG!

Three shots went off.

Suddenly gun fire could be heard and screaming. I charged out the room to see what was going on.

I gasped at the sight of broken glass and a crowd of undead climbing into the building.

Kamesh and Benjamin held guns. As each one tried to enter they shot them off.

Knowing I needed my guns, I ran to find my bag.

I dug inside and pulled out a shotgun, I began checking the barrels for ammo. It was full. Heaving the heavy bag over my shoulders, I ran to the kitchen.

The undead just kept flooding in, tens of them. We tried to pick them off, but it was obvious there was only so much we could do.

BANG! My gun started smoking after the shot. BANG! Reload.

They were growing in numbers, and managing to climb into the building.

"Where are the others?" I screamed as I shot one in the stomach.

The undead didn't even flinch. The bullet went straight through its thin flesh, like a needle through fabric.

Kamesh came up from behind me with his pistol and shot it in the head. It fell to ground and stayed there.

"In the head, kid! Make the bullet count, they only fall to damage from to the head." He shouted as he filled his gun with bullets that he dug out from his pocket.

Benjamin ran over, shooting down nearby undead as he went.

"Shit! We have to get out of here, now! There are two cars round the back, kid. Get everyone in there. Kamesh, take Carter. I'll keep these off." He ordered us, his gun flaming from the continual shots.

I ran out the room to the hall, where the rest had taken shelter. After telling them what to do, we ran to the back exit. Pushing it open, we were out. The guy with the ashy blond hair, Quinn - I think his name was - unlocked the cars and helped Mona get in. The other two women jumped in with them.

"What should we do about the others?" I asked as Quinn started up the land rover.

Roselyn took my hand and asked me to keep her safe. I pulled away and told her I had to get Carter out.

She looked hurt, but I was too busy to care.

"Hey kid." The female voice from the argument I overheard, spoke. It was the tall woman with blond hair, she wore glasses and had a scar near her eye. "You stay here." She jumped out the car, "I'll get the others, don't argue! Sit!"

Knowing she wouldn't let me go, I gave her my shotgun and a handful of bullets.

"Keep Mona and Roselyn safe. Quinn stay here!" She shouted out before she went off in a mad rush.

We sat and waited, but the sound of gunfire made us fidgety and worried. How could we just stay here while they were fighting?

"Isaac?" Roselyn touched my shoulder and rubbed it, "hey, don't worry."

I moved away, and told her to leave me alone. She was getting one my nerves, why is she so needy?

She tried to touch my hand, but I brushed her off.

"I can make you feel better." She whispered into my ear.

I shuddered and tried to ignore her. She had a knack of making me feel awkward and I hated it.

Suddenly Kamesh ran through the exit door, with Carter held up against his shoulder. I jumped out the car and help them in.

"Where are the other two?" I looked around, they were no where to be seen. The gunfire had also stopped.

Kamesh shrugged "I have no idea, man."

The car was now full, meaning they would have to drive in the other four-seater. If they arrived, that is.

Several minuets passed.

"Quinn, if they don't come in ten minuets, we are going to have to leave without them!" I shouted out.

He shock his head, "we are not leaving without them."

Waiting here was making me nervous. Those undead could swarm though the door any moment and take my head off. Shit, what the hell are we going to do?

"I'm going in!" I shouted out

I pulled out a shotgun from the bag and ran through the doors, before they could argue against it.

Inside, it smelt like smoke. I charged down the hall and sneaked into the 'playroom'. Inside were over seven undead stumbling over plastic toys and chairs. I turned round and left before they could catch on.

Damn, where were these two?

Suddenly, I heard a scream. Running to the sound, I came to staff room door. It was crowded with undead and each one was trying to bash down the door. Trying the keep the door closed, were Benjamin and the woman. They were trapped.

I lifted my gun, aimed for the head and shot. I managed to kill off five, until the others got to close. I ran down the hallway with each of them following me.

Crap, crap, crap, double crap. Now I was trapped. The same words were circling my head. I was trapped.

They were catching up fast. Each one screaming and shrieking, hunger shone in their eyes.

BANG BANG! Benjamin must of escaped. Gunshot echoed down the hall way.

I carried on running till I got to a dead end.

Thinking my life was drawing to a close, I caught sight of a window in the ceiling. If I could climb up, I could get up onto the roof.

A bookshelf to the right of the window was my only chance. I began pulling the books off, clearing space for me to climb.

They were getting closer. I could see their shadows approaching.

Pulling myself up onto the bookcase, I realised it was screwed into the wall. It remained stable as I made my way to the top shelf.

The undead were beginning to crowd around the bookcase, several tripped over the mountains of books on the floor. They tried to reach up and grab my legs, but I pulled them up close.

Attempting to reach the window was harder then I thought it would be. It was only slightly out of my gasp.

I had to hurry, otherwise they were going to leave without me.

Stretching out my arm, one holding onto the shelf, the other trying to grab the window latch.

Come on, come on.

The undead were hissing and moaning; sweat pored down my forehead and neck. If I loose footing or my sweaty palm slips, I will drop to my death.

**Read 'The Journey' to find out what happens next! I would love to hear your views on my chapters, please feel free to give advice or ideas for me to add to my stories! **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Journey

While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.

- Leonardo da Vinci

/

My fingers lightly touched the window bar, I was so close. I was nearly free.

Should I jump for it?

Looking down at the monster's faces, I regretted even thinking about it. Shit, I was in deep.

I groaned as I attempted to reach closer; my whole body was straining, shaking with the pressure. I only had one choice.

Jump or die. Jump or get ripped apart.

I guess the answer was staring me straight in the face. I had to jump for the bar and open the window.

Breathing in deeply and getting myself ready to lunge. I knew I couldn't back out, it was now or never.

I leaped. Everything happened to slow down, I could feel my feet leave the book shelf. I reached out and grabbed.

I swung on the bar, my sweaty hands managed to pull myself up. I had reached it! I bloody reached it!

The undead moaned in excitement, maybe they could hear the race of my heart. Did that drive them crazy?

Grabbing onto a nearby air vent with my other hand, I managed to get a good grip. Pushing the bar up, it was stiff but managed to move. Fresh air seeped through, it felt amazing. I opened the window up further and with my other arm, I pulled myself up onto the roof.

My body was shaking and wet with sweat. Outside it was cool, which felt amazing on my hot skin.

I closed the window behind me and screamed out in happiness. Thank God! Thank God!

"Kid! Kid, we're down here! Coming on, get here quick!" Kamesh shouted from below.

I climbed off the bungalow's roof and managed to fall safely.

The Land Rover's passenger door was open, ready for me to get in.

We had been driving for at least an hour. Nobody had spoken for a while. It felt odd to be in a car without the radio on, my mother would always have music on while she drove. She said it relaxed her.

Quinn began whistling a sweet tune. He had his eyes locked onto the road and hands firm on the steering wheel.

Carter was snoring in the back. At least he is alive.

We drove past many dead bodies that had been abandoned by the road side. Most of them were adults. We had to dodge empty cars and bikes, which was difficult as there were so many.

"Where are we going?" I asked Quinn.

He coughed then replied "we have decided to move to the coast. See what it's like there. Florida is close."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A day."

I looked round the car to see that most people had fallen asleep. I guess I could have a nap as well. My eyes were sore from the lack of rest, it was driving me crazy.

It was then that I notice Mona. She was stroking her stomach, and staring out the window. She was also crying silently to herself.

I hope she is alright, and the baby.

Quinn stopped off at a gas station to top up the car. Benjamin filled up his Toyota.

I jumped out the car, bring my rifle along with me. We were short on food and had a long way to go.

The station's shop was open. The lights were off and the shelves were mostly full. I grabbed a bag from the till and went to the snack shelf.

There wasn't a lot, apart from candy and chips. I filled the bag with bags of nuts, dried fruit and anything else I could get my hand on. I also picked out a few bottles of drink. This will do.

I loaded up the truck and kept watch while they continued to fill up gas cans. In the distance I could see wandering undead. They hadn't seen us just yet, but I kept my eye on them.

"We have to go now. We aren't safe here." Quinn warned, pulling on Benjamin's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go."

I stared down at the old map in confusion. We were defiantly lost. All the roads looked the same, and I swear we had been going round in circles for the last twenty minuets.

"Quinn, I have no clue where we are." I confessed, but he waved me off.

"No, keep your eyes out and study that map. We must be nearly there." He murmured

We passed a cabin which was surrounded by a swarm of weeds.

"I swear we have passed that before!" I pointed out. Quinn groaned and stopped the car.

"Give the map to me."

He grumbled as he tried to figure out where we were. He was no better at reading it then I was.

Suddenly there was knock at the window. It was Benjamin.

Quinn wound down the window to hear what he had to say.

"We need water for the car's engine. I'm sure there is a river near here, I think we passed it a mile or so back."

Quinn nodded, but warned him to take a gun and a knife.

"Stay safe"

He wound the window back up and diverted his attention back onto the map.

"Right I swear we are on this map somewhere." He moaned.

I heard Carter cough behind me. I turned round to find that he was awake.

He smiled at me before looking out the window.

"Where are we?" He asked

I told him we were lost.

Benjamin had been gone for three hours, and we have repetitively said that we weren't going to leave without him.

"I'll go out to find him." Quinn volunteered

I handed him my rifle and the few bullets I had left. He took them gratefully and then disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't like this" Roselyn wined

Kamesh put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and suddenly her worries seemed to fly away.

I never can understand women.

The girl with the glasses joined us from the other car, she complained she didn't want to be in the car alone in the dark and without a gun.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." I explained to her

She smiled and told me it was Melissa.

"How old are you, Isaac?"

I told her I was sixteen.

"Such a sweet age." She laughed

I could see her scar underneath her glasses lens. I told myself not to ask about it, to stop staring, but I was interested how she got it. A battle scar, maybe?

She looked out the window "they have been out there way too long."

"Shall we go search for them?" I asked, forgetting I no longer had any ammo.

"I don't think you should go. Isaac." Roselyn warned, she reached out to grab my shoulder, this time I didn't avoid her.

Melissa asked if I wanted to go out and look with her.

Agreeing to, we jumped out the car and walked slowly round the perimeter.

Crunch. Snap. The sound of breaking twigs made up jump. We moved closer to the sound, investigating the source of the noise.

Even in the darkness we could see a moving shadow behind the trees.

Melissa reached for her knife, keeping her eyes on the silhouette as she did so. She was like a cat, swift and alert.

I tried to move closer but she pulled me back.

Suddenly the shadow moved and out from the trees came Benjamin, but he wasn't himself.

He growled and hissed. Blood seeped from a giant whole in his stomach, showing us he had been turned.

Melissa ran at him screaming, her dagger ready in her hand. She threw it into his head. Blood exploded in a artful curve. She kick him to the floor, where he stayed when she pushed the dagger in deeper.

I stayed back and watched as she repeatedly stabbed his head open. Blood covered her face, her hair was soaked in it also. Melissa screamed like a angry bird and started to attack with her fingernails. She began scratching at his rotting skin.

I knew it had to stop there.

I tried to pull her back but she refused to stop. Tears ran down her face as she decapitated his head from the neck with her dagger. Ruby liquid drained out like the Nile in flood season, seeping into the ground around it. Benjamin's head was in bits, his brain looked like the insides of a pumpkin, stringy and mushy.

"Melissa stop! STOP NOW!" I screamed, pulling hard on her shirt.

She then froze. Tears stained her cheeks and her lips were soaked in blood.

She didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to do.

**To find out what happens next, read 'We Don't Live Forever', which is now up! Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - We Don't Live Forever

Melissa eventually came back to her normal state; but in her eyes I could see she was different. His death had changed her.

"Was he close to you?" I asked as I awkwardly stood by her while she wiped her tears. It was a stupid question, as soon as I said it I wanted to take back the words.

She didn't answer for a while, but when she finally did, her voice was low and almost unrecognisable.

"We were. He proposed to me a while back, but he was unfaithful soon after.

I didn't want to forgive him, but then the world turned around and we only had each other. He treated me like dirt, acted as if he owned me. He was little shit, a bloody bastard. I don't think I had ever hated someone so much before."

I sat down next to her and carefully took her knife out of her hands. She was covered in dark blood, it was caked on her glasses.

"Why didn't you leave him?" I asked, as I tried to wipe her face with my top.

"I didn't have a choice, it was better then being solo out in the woods, constantly running for my life." Her eyes were getting cloudy. I could see she was trying to fight back the tears.

I took her glasses off and cleared the blood off.

"Thanks kid." She smiled.

We sat there a while, until she said we have to go back. I helped her up and together we walked back to the cars.

"Where the hell have you been?" Carter yelled as we jumped back into the vehicle.

Melissa remained quiet and looked like she was struggling to get the words out.

I spoke for her.

"Benjamin is dead, he turned and we had to kill him. Quinn is still out there, we couldn't find him. I think we should stay just a tad longer then leave if there isn't any sign of him."

Carter shock his head and answered,

"Nope kid, we aren't leavin' without him"

Frustrated, I got out the car and circled it four or five times. It was still dark, but the sky was getting just a tiny bit lighter and the moon was lower then it was last time I noticed it.

Suddenly the car door opened and Roselyn climbed out. She shut it behind her, then walked over to me.

"Hey" She murmured. I could see she was shaking, her arms were tightly wound around her body. She kept still as she watched the sky.

"Hey." I replied stupidly.

She looked around and blew out a sigh.

"He will be back, I know he will. He has to come back." She told me reassuringly.

I didn't know if I believed her or not, but I decided to keep my thoughts quiet.

"What's that?" She pointed to a cluster of trees in the distance. First I didn't see what she was looking at, then it came to me like a foggy distant memory.

Two little girls, each holding hands with the other. They seemed to be alone. One had curly brown hair and was wearing a dress that was torn and dirty. The other with blond straight hair and looked a lot older.

They came towards us slowly and carelessly, as if they both knew who we were.

Roselyn gasped as they got closer. One had a scar on her cheek, it ran from her ear to her chin, ruining her completely flawless face.

"Are you with Quinn?" One spoke.

I noodled my head and kneeled down.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"There."

They pointed to the trees, where a shadow was moving. Out from the shrubbery he appeared, a gun in one hand, a bag in the other. He started running to the girls, and fell to the floor near them, dropping his bag. They gave him a tight hug as if he was their father.

"Quinn?" Roselyn yelled, "where the hell were you?"

He stood up and picked up his bag.

"I went to find Benjamin, but he was nowhere to be seen. I then came across a cabin. Inside there were these two huddled under a table. I guided them back here, but then a undead appeared. I told them to run ahead, while I took it out."

"Benjamin is dead." I told him

He ran his hand through his hair and looked down to the kids.

"Okay." The word was all he needed.

After Melissa took the girls to her car and we carried on our journey.

We finally found our way. Taking a sandy route past shops and houses, we managed to get onto a clear road to the land's end.

The sky was clearing up and the newly up sunrise glowed, helping us on our path. When we reached our destination, Quinn parked outside a large house by the sea front. The beach had the occasional undead walking it, but apart from that it was suspiciously quiet.

For a while we sat and watched the sea move peacefully on the golden sand.

"Wow, how I have missed the beach." Carter whispered in awe.

"Damn, I need to pee." Kamesh groaned before he got out the car.

Mona winced as she pulled herself out the seat.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded but didn't speak a word. She had been soundless for the whole journey and hadn't shown any emotion when we discussed Benjamin's death.

We all started getting out the car and stretching our legs.

I hated long journeys, I always felt so exhausted afterwards.

"Hey kid, can you help me search the house." Quinn shouted out from the other side of the car.

"Yeah, sure"

I pulled my bag out from the back and searched through. I no longer had any spare ammo, but I did have a few guns that were already fully loaded. Pulling out a assault rifle, I followed Carter and Quinn into the house.

It was huge, made of stone and had at least fifty windows. Whoever this place belonged to had a lot of money.

Carter kicked the door open to get us through.

Inside it looked extremely empty. Our footsteps echoed through out the long hall and tall receptions. A large sign told us it was a hotel.

We searched each room, but nothing but dusty furniture met our eyes. It was completely inhabit-less. All except the kitchen, which was full of about six undead. One by one we shot them down, each dropping onto the hard tile floor. Quinn later carried them out the back door.

"Well this place will do. Unload all the bags, we are going to move in. Check windows aren't broken and nothing is open except the front door." Carter order before he left.

I was left to search round the house once more. Walking round the hotel twice, I only found one broken window. Making a mental note to block it up, I then left the house to help the moving.

"Isaac, have you seen Mona?" Roselyn asked as I turned the tap off after checking it for water.

Her fingers were twitching again.

"No I haven't."

She grabbed my hand and pulled on it,

"Help me find her. Please Isaac?"

Even when I agreed to, she refused to let my hand go.

I guided her out of the house and onto the beach, where we kept low, hoping that the undead wouldn't spot us.

We searched down the beach and in empty huts. She was nowhere to be seen.

"When did you last see her?" I asked as we looked behind the public toilet block.

"Walking on the beach. I wanted to walk with her to keep her safe, but she freaked out and told me to stay away."

"Maybe she is on the other side of the beach" I suggested

She smiled and thanked me for helping.

We changed direction and walked silently on the sand.

In the distance we spotted something, a body on the ground. Covered in blood and surrounded by undead. As we moved closer, the baby's bump became more obvious. It was Mona.

In her hand which was lying on the sand, held a knife.

"Bloody hell" I moaned as the undead dived deeper into her open stomach.

The knife was dripping with blood, her hands were covered with it. It was obvious, she had committed suicide

Roselyn stood paralysed. First, she didn't make a noise. Then she begun to cry.

Her sister and the baby were gone.

**"Stay Close" is now up and ready to read! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Stay Close

"Mona was a loving, compassionate woman. She brought light to every dark day, and would of made a perfect mother." Quinn stepped away from her body. His comments had brought many to tears, especially Roselyn.

We had placed the remains of Mona's body in a small fishing boat, that we found abandoned on the beach. Her eyes were close and her face pale.

The top and bottom of her body had been separated by the undead. They had removed her organs in her belly and left little behind.

I hardly knew her and I had no idea if she really was the woman these people described her as. This meant, I found it hard to formulate a speech for her. So, I said what I believed was true.

I walked up to her corpse and turned to face the small crowd.

"I didn't know Mona that well, but from what I saw she was a great sister, friend and would of been a lovely mother. She seemed understanding and brave; I wish I could of got to know her more."

As I walked away, Carter thanked me for my words. I felt useless, I had nothing to add to this. She was nearly a stranger to me. All I could do was stand and watch, while other people weeped.

After Roselyn gave the finale speech, we pushed Mona's boat out. It leaped peacefully over the light waves, slowly travelling off into the distance.

People began to leave soon after. Many undead were still walking about, making it unsafe to stay out here for too long. Although, Roselyn stayed and I decided to remain with her.

She was sitting on the sand crying softly. I sat down beside her and put my arm over her.

"I don't understand" she told me.

"What?"

"I didn't realise she was so unhappy. She had me! She had the baby! Why would she just give up? It's... It's... It's just not right."

I pulled her closer and told her to think of the Mona before all of this happened.

"I can't even remember that side of her anymore, it feels so far away. Somewhere in the distance. I can't even remember what her laugh sounded like." She cried.

I wiped her tears away and rocked her lightly.

"I can't stay here. I have no place here anymore. Every time I will look out on this beach, I will see her dead body again. This place will haunt me! I know it will."

I attempted to soothe her, but she was too upset.

"Come with me. Will you come with me? We can make it, I know we can." She looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"We can't" I told her.

"Why?"

"We just aren't ready. We won't last a hour out there." I tried to make her see my point but she wasn't taking it.

She wiped her tears away and demanded that if I wasn't coming with her, she would go alone.

I blew out a sigh and looked out to the sea. Without warning, a groaning came from behind us. We turned round to see a undead. Roselyn quickly jumped up and drew a dagger from her jean belt. She plunged it into his skull, screaming as she did so. After stabbing it numerous times, she finally stopped. Breathless, she collapsed back onto the sand.

"See. I am capable." She whispered.

/

I ended up agreeing to Roselyn's plan. I was scared of the trouble she would get to, out there. I had to go.

She told me to not tell the others, that we wanted to get away soundlessly, but I managed to convince her to at least write a letter, explaining.

Leaving her to it, I filled my bag with my remaining guns. I was still low on ammo, so I begun searching the kitchen. The rest of the group had fallen asleep, with only Kamesh keeping guard in the reception.

I dug into the draws and found a plastic tray of knives. Taking around five, I placed them in the bag and zipped it closed. I left one of them out, which I then kept behind my belt, for a quick grab.

Roselyn was waiting by the back door for me. She had a small bag on her, and a look of worry.

"We have to go now" she whispered, before opening the door.

We closed it silently behind us and ran. Ran away from the house and from the beach.

We were now on our own.

We kept jogging, through the sandy forests. The beach was surrounded by trees, and the closest main road was about two miles out. So we kept moving. As we went further, the sand stopped and was replaced with wet, deep mud.

Roselyn and I kept together, helping each other out of the swampy traps.

We had spotted a few undead, but we kept low. They were far enough from us not to notice.

It was starting to get dark. Roselyn had thankfully found a flashlight at the house. She shined it ahead, showing us the way.

It was getting cold. We both had jackets, but nothing thick. I don't know what we will do in the winter.

"We have to find a car." Roselyn whispered to me, scared to be too loud in the silent darkness.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes, my father had taught me. Can't you?"

I explained to her how my parents were going to buy me lessons for my upcoming birthday. Of course, that never happened.

"Do you miss your parents?" She asked me

"I do, especially my brother." I told her

A constant rustling behind us, made us anxious.

Roselyn shone the flashlight in the direction of the noise, but we couldn't see anything amongst the trees.

We begun to run. Trying to keep our footsteps quiet was hard, the leaves under our feet crunched as we moved.

The noise was following us, but it was slowly getting quieter.

We finally reached the main road.

"What the hell are we going to do now? It's pitch black!" Roselyn hissed.

I pulled her closer and together we walked up the path. Her shaking hands couldn't keep the flashlight still.

"What's that noise?" She whispered.

The crunching of leaves and groaning, made the hairs on my arms stand on ends.

We can't die out here.

"Run! Just run!" I yelled at her.

We kept close as we jogged down the road. The flashlight shone ahead; we could catch glimpses of undead ahead.

"Get your knife out" I ordered her, as I pulled out mine.

One charged at us, his mouth opened and teeth baring. I kicked him down and plummeted my dagger into his head.

Pulling it out, blood sprayed.

Roselyn groaned as she pulled out hers from a skull.

We kept jogging and as we went, we attacked the approaching dangers.

Sweat pored down my forehead as I knifed another in the back of the head.

"Come on!" Roselyn called from ahead.

I ran to catch her up.

**'Roselyn' is the next chapter, it's now up and ready to read! Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying where the story is going.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Roselyn

"I'm so hungry." Roselyn moaned.

We had ran out of food a few days back and we were unlucky each time we tried to search for something to eat. Even a handful of berries couldn't ease off the pain in our stomachs.

"I guess we'll have to hunt for something, or search further, for a house."

The sun was up at its peak. Chilly breeze had us shaking, our skin alive with goose-bumps.

It was spookily quiet.

"We need to get off the road and search the forest for food." I explained.

She yawned and nodded sleepily.

"Can we find a place to rest? We haven't stopped for a day."

I agreed, my legs were also slow and tried. I just needed to sit down.

Our clothes were dry and crisp with blood. At first, it smelt bloody awful, but over a few days, I got used to it. My hair was wet with sweat and I tried my best to keep it out of my eyes.

Roselyn watched and smiled, as I pulled it back.

"Here." She gave me a hairband.

I took it gratefully and tied my long hair up.

We walked off the road and into the woods. It was shady and silent in there, except the occasional bird noise.

"Keep your knife out, just to be safe."

"Safe" she laughed, "I don't even know what it means to be safe."

I wanted to tell her that it was her idea to leave, but I kept it back. She didn't need to hear it.

/

We walked side by side, constantly checking around us for movement and sound.

"There" Roselyn whispered and nodded to a undead, sitting against a tree stomp.

She charged at it and dived her dagger straight into the top of its forehead. It groaned and tried to grab her arm, I kicked it away as she pushed her weapon in deeper. It suddenly paused, it's arm dropped and hung limply.

"Come on."

We carried on down the path.

Roselyn wiped the blood off on her jeans. She looked happy all of a sudden. I hadn't seen her so joyful for a long time.

"What?" I asked her, as she shook her head.

"I just feel free."

I stopped and stared at her. Was she crazy?

"You're joking, right?"

She smiled once again and told me she wasn't.

"You're tried, that's all. Let's find a place to rest."

Up ahead, there was an opening. We sped up our pace, hoping to find something, but it was only a clear meadow. Full of weeds and the sound of grasshoppers.

I sighed and sat down on the grass. Thorns and nettles pricked my hands, but I sat restfully, thankful for the peace.

"Isaac. Isaac." Roselyn hissed, sounding worried.

I turned round and asked her what she wanted.

"Isaac, we have to go. Now, come on."

I looked at her alarmed face.

"What?"

Behind me, I could hear movement.

I stared into her worried eyes and suddenly realised what she was seeing.

Roselyn grabbed my hand and together we ran back into the woods.

I turned round to see that they were following us. The biggest group of undead, I had ever come across. Over seventy were chasing us, each growling in hungry. Their rotting teeth shining in their drooping gummy jaws.

Roselyn pulled me along. In the corner of my eye, I noticed she had her dagger ready in her palm.

We charged ahead, jumping over dead trees and fallen branches. To my horror, they were catching up, I could hear them gaining on us.

Running back to the road, we charged for our life, praying they wouldn't trap us.

"Shit. Shit." Roselyn shouted as she nearly tripped over a branch.

"We need to get out of here, quick." I yelled over the screaming of the undead.

One tried to grab my arm but I pushed it away. Another pulled on my jacket. I screamed out for Roselyn to run as another held onto my shoulder.

"Get off! Get off!" I shrieked.

A hand found it's way round my neck and managed to tug it back. I struggled to pull away, as I felt a hot breath on my cheek.

"Isaac!" Roselyn screamed.

She kicked one undead away. After stabbing the undead on my neck, she grabbed my hand and guided me away.

We failed to get anywhere, they were surrounding us. I stabbed one the head and used it as a shield. Many tried to bite me, but I pushed them off with the body.

Roselyn begun to cry as she pulled her dagger out of one and plunged it into another.

We were going to die. Bloody hell, I didn't want to die this way.

/

We kept pushing, but it was no use. They were strong and we were tired.

"Isaac!" Roselyn shouted, pointing to a figure in the distance.

I paused in shock as a large horse could be seen coming towards us, and there was someone riding upon it.

All of a sudden, a undead jumped onto my back. I twirled, trying to get it off. Swinging my sword round, I pushed it behind me, catching it, I pushed it off.

A giant blade swung down, chopping off a dozen undead's heads as it went.

The horse charged through the crowd and bulldozed the bodies down.

A dark woman holding a giant sword, sat directing the horse out.

"Run!" She bellowed, twirling her weapon.

We followed her, dodging the hands of undead. I grabbed Roselyn's arm and together we ran.

The woman on the horse, swooped down, guillotining the heads of undead below.

Roselyn screamed as one pulled on her arm. I knifed it in the neck and pushed it back. My knife going with it.

The woman directed us out the wood onto the road. She turned right and carried on. Roselyn started to slow down. I looked round to find that her arm was bloody.

"What the fuck?" I screamed.

She looked up at me and told me to leave.

I ignored her and just kept running. Roselyn begun pulling, she was crying and refusing to go on.

"Leave me Isaac, it's too late. Save yourself. Run"

She pushed me away, her hand slipped out of mine. The undead caught up and dragged her down. I screamed out her name, but she was gone.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. She was dead. She was dead and it was all my fault.

"Kid, come on. We has to go." The woman yelled.

She reached down and pulled on my jacket.

"Get up. Get up!" She ordered, pulling sharply.

I couldn't bare to look at them ripping her body apart.

She helped me up onto the saddle, and together we galloped away. Leaving Roselyn behind.


End file.
